ilvermorny_school_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorting:Lisbeth McClane
this one's good to go already ---- Multiple Choice Quiz (Optional) 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle might only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up. ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Lisbeth Catriona McClane was born one chilly March day in Boston, Massachussets. Her parents, Mallory and Gabe, had some trouble conceiving a child. Therefore, their first and only daughter felt like a miracle. They wanted what's best for her, hence the many toys and lots of spending time together. A very strong bond between the girl and her family had formed at that time, and wasn't destroyed even by the strange accidents that started happening around her around the age of six. The first of those was her suddenly changing the color of some roses her mother bought to decorate the house. The flowers changed from white to unnaturally blue, and no one could explain why. Little Beth knew that she did it somehow, but wasn't sure if she could tell anyone and not be laughed at. When Lisbeth turned eleven and her Ilvermorny acceptance letter arrived, she was as shocked as she was excited. Most No-Maj parents are upset by or even deny the fact that their child is magical, but the McClanes continued to be as supportive as always. The girl soon arrived at the school and was immediately sorted into the house Wampus. She fit in pretty well into the wizarding world, but there was one thing that annoyed her in the magical folk. They knew nothing about the No-Maj life and didn't even care to find out a thing. There was No-Maj studies, but only for older years. When the younger kids wanted some information, they either asked No-Maj-Born students or just lived without it. ''' '''It was at school when Lisbeth discovered she was somewhat... different from other girls in her year. While they had celebrity idols and lots of boyfriends and/or girlfriends, Beth didn't. She'd only went through a few entirely platonic crushes. She felt a little stupid, and didn't want to tell anyone she didn't have the same experiences they did. Finally, after a few months of not knowing who she was, she confessed this to a colleague, who introduced her to the idea of asexuality. The girl recognized herself in some parts of the description she was provided, and having actually named who she was, she felt much better. It was at that time when asexuality was beginning to be considered "normal", but she didn't want to boast about it as she considered it something private. Around halfway through Tenth Grade Lisbeth met someone new. She didn't know she could be surprised by anything at Ilvermorny at this point, but it happened anyway. Her new acquaintance, Wayne Sullivan, was truly something. Handsome, charming, and clearly interested in Liz (as she was nicknamed by yearmates), he had her wrapped around his little finger in no time. They began dating as soon as Grade Eleven began, and stayed together all the way to graduation. Then, the pair decided to move in together in Sullivan's home city, New York. They felt optimistic about their future as a real, "adult" couple. ''' '''However, things didn't go exactly as smoothly as planned. Wayne had trouble fining a job. He didn't do well during his final exams, and not many wizarding world companies wanted him as an employee. The pressure was on for Lisbeth to work for them both, and even though she was an excellent student, she didn't even find a place to work at. Why? Simply because it hurt her boyfriend's ego that a girl was going to provide for both him and herself. Liz wanted to honor his wishes, but secretly started to earn some money on the side from things she could do at home unnoticed (like translations). It was at that time when Wayne noticed a notebook in the apartment he'd never seen before. It happened to be Lisbeth's sort-of-diary, which she'd forgotten to hide properly. From there, he learned about her side jobs, but also about her being asexual, and instead of making him upset, as most partners, it infuriated him. He couldn't believe not only that she never told him about it, but also that she even dared to be any different from him in terms of orientation. As soon as he could, Wayne confronted his girlfriend about it. And not in a peaceful manner. From now on, Lisbeth was stuck in an abusive relationship. Sullivan was still unemployed. He really got into alcohol, and, unfortunately, wasn't the kind of person who becomes light-hearted and happy after drinking. Instead, he became very frustrated and agressive, often taking it out on Liz. Both physical and emotional violence exhausted the young woman. Finally, after a few years of this life, on a particualrily bad night, she decided to do something bold, something she didn't dare to do before. She called her parents. The conversation took about three hours, all of which she spent locked in the bathroom so that Wayne couldn't interrupt. Beth told them about her situation, and they agreed to help her. A few weeks later (it would've been earlier, but, you know, police had to take their time before they interfered), she returned to Boston to live with Gabe and Mallory. Now she needed a job. After trying out a few unsatisfying professions, Lisbeth's mother reminded her of her dream to make wizards learn more about the No-Maj life. Since there were a few spots left for teachers at Ilvermorny, among them No-Maj Studies, she decided to sign up, was accepted and became the Professor McClane she is now. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Lisbeth McClane's personality has changed drastically during her life. When she was young, she was considered the "tough girl" in her class. She always knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to try and get it. Her confidence was something admirable. Beth often helped her colleagues find the courage to achieve their goals. Another trait of hers is her protectiveness. Liz will do anything for the people she cares about. But, as it was later revealed, that doesn't mean she doesn't need help herself. When her relationship with Wayne Lowell started, she fell for him so blindly she later on changed some parts of her character just for him. She became more and more timid over time, trying to make her boyfriend feel better. She never entirely lost her bold side, though. That side of her manifested, for example, when she didn't listen to him when he told her not to work, and later on found the strength to dump him. That was a very courageous step, but it left her devastated. Despite all the horrible things he did to her, she still loved Wayne for a long time, and breaking up with him not only set her free, but left her without everything she'd known since graduation. Currently she's hoping that coming back to Ilvermorny, where she spent the best years of her life, she'll manage to find her old self. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? She's No-Maj-Born, and that shaped her desire to teach wizards about how the No-Maj live. 4) What is your character's occupation? She's going to teach No-Maj Studies at Hogwarts. 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! Fc: Scarlett Johansson 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) This is my second character, and obviously there are no exotics. ---- Open Ended Questions 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? Phoenix feather - corageous, bold Blackthorn - brave with an attitude 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What if your character's patronus? Why? A wolf, which is pretty clichéd, but does symbolise strength and protectiveness. 3) Has your character's life played out how they wanted? Why or why not? What will they do in order to make their lives better? Liz never planned on recovering from a very bad relationship, so no. But teaching wizards about the No-Maj was something she always wanted to do, so... partially, I guess? She just needs time to make things better. And maybe a new special someone who'll respect her asexuality. 4) If your character could change anything about the wizarding world, what would they change? Why? She'd make wizards learn about the No-Maj way of life. 5) Your character has landed in an island with no way out. However, there's a sandbox with a mysterious chest there, carrying one item. What does your character want to be in there? A supply of food and drinks, because death of starvation and dehydration sucks. Comments Category:Adult Unsorted